


My Boyfriend's Ex-Boyfriend

by Fandomizational



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I need sleep, Insecure Steve Rogers, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Peeping Tom Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pure Crack, Rimming, but i gotta do my homework, but not with these characters, but only because he's insecure, little ooc?, thought of this while listening to a song that tells the same exact thing, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomizational/pseuds/Fandomizational
Summary: Steve and Tony have been dating for a while and they both think they're ready for the next step. Yet along the way of getting to Steve's little apartment he shared with his best friend Bucky in Brooklyn they run into an guy who knows Tony and apparently use to date him!!--Did Steve mention how this guy looked really good( not Tony's level of good though) and made Steve feel even more out of Tony's league than he already felt.





	My Boyfriend's Ex-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some explicit sexual language but really in describing something. Steve's a peeping tom but with good reason of insecure curiosity.

Steve and his boyfriend Tony have been dating for a while Tony is by far the sexiest person Steve's ever met. Hell he doesn't even know how he got this lucky into actually dating Tony. But thank god he is glad it is happening. Tony has the most beautiful honey brown eyes, like looking through a whiskey glass. Hair basically as soft as feathers god Steve love's his boyfriend's bedhead when you can tell he had no time to do it and had to rush in the morning. Plus did he mention how beautiful Tony was, and sexy he had literally the best bubble butt Steve has ever seen on a body. Everyone agree's and luckily it's all for Steve.

With Tony and Steve's personality difference you'd never think they'd be together. But they're closer that anyone with their differences and work through them all together. Plus Tony makes the best  _Beef Brasato with Pappardelle and Mint_ Steve's ever tried. Of all the relationships Steve's ever had Steve's never felt this way before with anyone other that Tony. God Steve's set in knowing Tony's  _the one_ , Tony's it for him. He's never felt so free to open up with anyone like he just does so naturally with Tony.

Though even Bucky's noticed the pent up sexual tension between them. They haven't really gone.. _all the way_. But Steve's content with it. Yeah Tony use to be a playboy but its just sex because Tony likes sex, but he doesn't want it to be 'just sex' with Steve, so they're waiting for the right moment. Besides Tony said he's only ever had one other serious relationship before Steve and wants it to be special and Steve gets that he does too. Tony is Steve's everything and he'd totally wait however long it took.

Lately Steve's been thinking a lot though on what it would be like to have sex with Tony, to have that close passionate time with him. _Does Tony even bottom? ~~cause that'd be kinda fucking amazing with the ass he has.~~_ But he's been able to calm down and relieve himself for the time being. Yet just now Steve got a text from Tony saying their going out tonight and he wants to stay the night and try something with Steve. He doesn't want to seem overly excited but maybe, just maybe tonight is their night.

It's around 9:30 and they're walking around in Brooklyn after their date and its been a wonderful evening, Steve's got his arm around Tony's waist as they walk down the sidewalk listening to him explain this new nerve prosthetic idea he's trying to figure out  wanting to help Bucky feel texture in his hands more. Tony looks over to the people standing outside the bar. "Logan?" a gruffy bearded guy looks up and his expression brightens "Tony!" Logan walks over and Tony walks to him Steve stands back watching as Logan takes Tony in a bear hug and swoops him up. Steve is seething and reaches for Tony when the dude puts him down. 

"Steve! Logan this is Steve my boyfriend!" Tony gestures to Steve and Steve waves to be polite. "And Steve this is Logan my.." "his ex boyfriend" Logan just cuts is with wht Logan was saying. Wait  _ex boyfriend_. Steve looks Logan up top to bottom and feels like his color is draining. Tony's ever seriously dated one other person and this is him. Th-this body builder looking, chiseled jawed Hugh Jackman look-alike was Tony's ex. Steve never thought him to be the jealous type because he knows Tony is  _his._ But for Tony's only previous romantic _ ~~sexual~~_ experience _._

_Steve doesn't even know how to compare to this dude. He's all smiles and charming makes Tony laugh that gorgeous laugh Steve loves, God! and they're just catching up on life between them in the past years._ Logan asks if they want to go in and get a drink with him, o course Tony agrees and Steve does to reluctantly. They were gonna go home and cuddle and do  _more_. Now Tony's chatting it up with  _Logan_ and Steve's off to the side. God Steve hoped but didn't hope these were one of the type of ex's that wanted to use Tony for his money, but then they wouldn't be standing together having a grand 'ol time, turns out Logan even _paid_ for the drinks refused to take Tony's money. Ugh Logan and Tony even looked like the more ideal couple. Tony's everything and Logan's clear body strength and the way he was dressed they corresponded too much. Not Steve though, with his blue checkered shirt and tan pants his nearly anorexic looking body nothing to compare to Logan. All Steve can see is Logan and Tony tangled up in eacherther passionately and he's too upset so he tell's Tony he's going to the bathroom. He needs to cool off.

Steve gets to a men's urinal stall starts peeing and sees Logan is in the one next to him. He tried not to he really did, but he had to see what Logan had to give Tony. Getting on his tip toes he peeked over discreetly and- Wow. Oh my god. It's just it's- Steve can't believe his eyes his  _dick is so big ~~and thats soft.~~  _Steve is pent up with first envy jelousy that he got with Tony first but then sad what could he offer Tony.Jesus, its just Logan's dick is so smooth and looks _fucking muscular like it has a six-pack which isn't even possible_. Steve looks back at his own penis and it looks like a damn raisin in comparison. His cock is a Ruth's Chris Steakhouse and Steve's is a damn Mc Donalds Drive-Thru.

Steve is fed up and leaves the bathroom. _How can he possibly satisfy Tony after he had-had_ that! Steve just can't he needs to call this off with Tony maybe Tony will be okay with no intimacy until Steve's sure he's forgot about Logan but -no. They've already gone so long without intimacy Steve should just break it off with Tony tell him he needs to get someone better, that can look good with him, hell  _lift him in their fucking arms._ So Steve goes he walks right up to Tony, thankfully Logan isn't with him.

"Tony I-I can't be with you there's no way I can make you happy and laugh that much with Logan or hell even be a satisfying  bed partner, that dude was probably a pro. I'm sorry baby but you deserve better someone who could do better by you." After Steve said that to Tony he waited for his response or his  _'ok steve i was waiting for you to catch on so i can go back to Logan and we can go fuck'_ Tony just stared with this blank face. "What. woah woah STEVE what no. nononononno baby where would you get that idea-" 

"Well Logan clearly made you happy when you guys were dating.." Steve said crestfallen. "Steve me and Logan had a 2 week thing going when I was in highschool, heck it wasn't even like that to him because I was _8_  and it was basically me walking around school and him defending me so I called him my boyfriend, then I 'broke up' with him when he refused to kiss me. So I wouldn't even know nor care rather or not he's a 'satisfying' bed partner." Steve was shocked and a little embarrassed, "Oh." "Yeah, Oh. Steve you're my better half you make me want to be better there's no anyone who could do 'better by me' because you're the best right by my side," Tony leaned in closer to Steve and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Preferably laying down next to me or on top of me. I think its time we go home baby and cuddle and do a little  _more."_ Tony whispered seductively in Steve's ear and Steve gulped clutching Tony's hips and started blushing. "O-ok."

***

They went home. God Tony called the little shitty apartment he shared with Bucky  _home._ Once they were inside and on the bed Steve grabbed Tony by the hips and kissed him his tongue immediately asking for entrance. Tony mewled as Steve's tongue pushed through into his mouth mapping out he cavers of his mouth throwing him arms around Steve hands threading through his hair. Steve pushed Tony down onto the bed he can't believe he gets to do this with Tony,  _Tony._ Steve settles himself between Tony's legs and stops sucking the soul out of his mouth when he feels Tony unbuttoning his shirt. Impatient that the shirt isn't coming undone soon with how much they want this,Steve rips the shirt buttons flying everywhere. "Steve!" Steve tears his shirt off and lifts Tony's shirt up and off, "It's ok sorry I guess I'm just excited" Steve says bashfully. Tony chuckles and kissed Steve lips going down his jaw to his neck "Oh Steve, you don't know how much I've thought about this with you please let me see all of you." "Fuck _Tony._." "That's the plan." Steve smiles down at Tony and gets off the bed Tony stays he removes the rest of his clothes and realizes he's a lot more confident and ready for this than he thought. Tony reaches for the button on his pants Steve stopped him and looked at Tony "Let me." Tony nods and moves his hands out shimmies his hips so Steve can get him out of his pants better.

Steve notices Tony's hard and kisses the tip of his dick through his underwear " _Steve-"_ Tony whines. Steve starts sucking the tip of Tony's dick through his underwear grasping his hips to hold them down the best he can as Tony clutches the pillow under his head for support. Throwing his head back moaning. Tony reaches into the drawers for lube and condoms he tosses them at Steve when he gives a harsh suck and Tony moans his name again. " _Steve please"_ the wet cry driving Steve on makes him gently take Tony's elastic of his underwear up and over his cock snapping it under his balls as Tony twists urging Steve to  _'cmon_ _hurry up already please_. But Steve ignores his cries wanting to take his time with Tony.

Steve lick at Tony's pushes up balls and sucks one into his mouth humming around it when he hears Tony whine again. " _Steeeeeeeeveee"_ Steve takes pity on Tony and takes his underwear off as he licks a stripe up Tony's cock producing a pearl droplet of cum and Steve licks it off too. Tony spreads his legs as wide as he can as Steve takes off his underwear and  pops open the bottle of lube. Steve spreads Tony's cheeks apart taking a look at his hole " _Steve stop tea-"_ Tony's complaint cuts off with a yelp as Steve licks over Tony's hole to the tip of his dick. Tony's back to moaning incoherently. Steve takes his tongue and swirls is over Tony's rim and puts his lips over it. Holding Tony's quacking thighs he sucks hard and gently pushes his tongue in as Tony's hole relaxes and opens to Steve's ministrations. Steve starts thrusting his tongue into Tony's hole repetitively as he slicks a finger with lube and ease it in along with his tongue. Tony's hands grip onto Steve's hair and moans hips pushing back against Steve's tongue and finger and Steve adds another finger spearing it through searching for Tony's prostate. Steve knows he's found it when Tony jolts and starts begging " _ahhh Stevestevestevestevesteve pleaseeeeeeepleasepleasepleaseeeeee in ready 'cmonnnnnn"_

Steve moves up to Tony's face and kisses him. Tony grabs the condom and rips it open rolling it onto Steve's cock and squirting the lube onto his hand and grips Steve. "Ugh" Steve groans as Tony squeezes his cock and strokes  _sooo_ slowly. "I love your cock sooo purrfect it's gonna fit so nicely inside me. I love you Steve please, make love to me." Steve blushes at Tony's confessionand the blood circulation within him as Tony strokes his cock. " I love you too Tony soo much" Steve kisses all over Tony's face, and down his neck sucking onto the sensitive part behind his ear. Steve positions himself at Tony's entrance and gently starts pushing just the tip in. Steve takes a breather resting his head on Tony's sterum its so warm already and its just the ~~_god he really hopes he doesn't get an asthma attack during the best moment in his life_~~.They both groan in unison when Steve slides all the way in.

Tony's legs wrap around Steve's small waist as Steve grinds into Tony's hole. Steve moves his hips back a bit and gently slides back in, building up a steady slow pace into Tony.  _It feels heavenly._ They can't get their mouths off each other but remember they have to breath. Then dive back in for another kiss. Tony's hands slide into Steve's hair just right as he bites Steve's lip sucking on it and Steve's pace gradually speeds up to Steve slamming into Tony repeatedly. Steve Grips Tony's hips slamming into him and Tony throws his head back clutching Steve's shoulders leaving marks with his nails. " _St-Steve baby I-I'm too close I'm gonna come"_ Tony moans out of breath holding onto Steve for his dear pleasured life. Steve wraps one arm around the back of Tony's head and kisses him  forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth thrusting into it with the same gently but harsh fast slamming in his ass. Tony whines and pushes his hips down to grind down on Steve's dick. Steve comes up for air and sits up gripping Tony's hips harder thrusting harsher, faster, hitting right on his prostate Tony whines get louder. Steve held eye contact with Tony " _Let go doll I got you",_  Steve was about to grab Tony's cock but then Tony tenses up and he cums like a geyser shooting up and nearly hitting Steve in the eye moaning at the top of his lungs music to Steve's ears. His hole tightens around Steve and its too much for him he grinds into Tony and comes.

 Steve slumps over onto Tony. Tony's legs dead weight against the bottom of his ass. Tony's breathing heavily looking at Steve with such adoration and love it warms Steve soo much. Steve sits up and gently pulls out soothing Tony when he winces. Kissing him gently on his face. They turn to the side and bask in the afterglow looking at each other trading kisses curling each others hair and kissing fingertips. Steve gets up and goes to the bathroom takes the condom off and tosses it into the trash. He gets a face towel and runs warm water over it, goes back over to Tony and cleans him down gently wiping between him legs gently kissing him kneecaps then wipes himself down. Tony stares and smiles dopely at Steve. Steve's pretty sure his face is mirroring the expression right now.

Throwing the towel somewhere on the floor Steve climbs back into bed and Tony wraps his arms around him kissing him passionately. Tony pulls the covers up over them and runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "I love you."

And now Steve doesn't even realize how he could ever get jealous like that knowing Tony loves him and he loves Tony. Steve kisses Tony slow and gently. When the kiss breaks he rests his head against Tony's looking into his eyes smiling.

"I love you so much Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based off Lil Dicky-Ex Boyfriend mainly because this is all i could think of when i first heard this song and started laughing
> 
> **
> 
> This was mainly a practice of first time writting smut please let me know how it is to you <3  
> **  
> Edits made thanks MomSun


End file.
